Trading Destiny
by HisStory-Repeatz
Summary: Naruto had lived a happy life, no hate, no violence, only training with his mother. His father taught him a few times, but his mother was his best friend. When his parents died, he had to live on through the sad times. Who knew that a blind Shinobi could become one of the best Swordsman in the Elemental Nations. Another fic. about an older blind Naruto. Pairings undecided
1. Prologue

**Hi all, decided to add another story on here. The idea has been bugging me so I thought I'd run with it**

**This is a Older Naruto fic. It is not a crossover, but some aspects of Mortal Kombat and Daredevil are involved. The prologue should give you an idea as to why**

**I write to develop my penmanship, so any tips are helpful**

**I don't own Naruto **

**Trading Destiny**

**Prologue**

It had been a very long day today, a day of mourning the loss of their beloved Yondaime. There were other deaths in the village, but the Yondaime was a hero. He had saved the village and left behind his legacy, the young 8 year old boy that stood still as a rock. He was still in shock over what had happened.

The Kyuubi had run rampart, destroying many of the districts of Konohagakure no Sato. It appeared out of nowhere and took many lives that night. The Yondaime and his wife lost their lives fighting the beast, and then it was sealed into a little baby girl. No one knew who this girl was, and many thought that it was the Kyuubi reincarnate.

The boy however, didn't care. He was heartbroken, but he tried not to show any emotion. People thought him a little weird, but those where people who hardly knew him. He had dark red coloured hair like his mother, the only sign he was an Uzumaki. His hair was spiky like his father however. He had his eyes closed and was wearing dark red sunglasses to cover it.

The young 8 year old boys' name was Uzumaki Naruto, formerly Namikaze Naruto, now he had to keep his name a secret to ensure that none of his fathers' and/or mothers' enemies found him. He knew what might happen, and without the protection of his family, the young boy felt vulnerable.

Naruto had grown up in a loving and carefree environment. His mother was the world to him as his father was busy most of the time dealing with Hokage stuff. He loved his father as well, but he loved his mother deeply and couldn't believe that she was gone. He wouldn't shed tears; _it's not right for a Shinobi to shed any tears_. Just as he thought that, a few tears fell from his closed eyes, dribbling down his face and hanging off of his chin before gravity came into play and the tears fell to the ground.

That was the scene that the young silver haired ANBU had seared into his mind. He was one of the youngest ANBU captains, yet Kakashi couldn't do anything to protect his Sensei or his Sensei's wife. _What was the point of having power if you couldn't help anyone_?

With that thought, he walked forward and hugged young Naruto. Naruto, knowing who it was started breaking down in whacks of sobs and free falling tears. He may have been trained in the Shinobi arts, but he was still a kid. And kids felt pain.

* * *

The Sandaime didn't stay too long at the funeral, knowing that he had a village to run and get it back to its former glory as soon as possible. He had disappeared after speaking to the citizens of Konoha about the heroic deeds of every one of their lost members. Truth was he didn't want to be seen shedding tears. He had lost his long-loving wife, and felt the need to cry every time he thought of her. It wouldn't do to let emotions ruin ones choices and lifestyle, so he had left. Dealing with a baby Jinchuriki was hard enough, especially with the council and some villagers calling for blood.

With a tired sigh, the Sandaime took his seat at his desk. He knew that there was no one that could take up the mantle of Hokage. His former best friend Danzo would be a good choice, if Hiruzen didn't know him better. Besides Danzo had already told the Sandaime that leading from the front really wasn't his thing. His three students were out of the question. He already had an important assignment for Jaraiya and knew that he had his Spy Network to keep an eye on. Tsunade was out of the village and been that way since the deaths of her brother and lover. His other student was nowhere to be seen. Orochimaru had disappeared after being caught experimenting on some of the villagers. He hasn't been caught yet, but a Missing Nin as a Kage was a laugh.

With another tired sigh, the Sandaime started writing up the mission parameters for Jaraiya. He knew that he would be in the village soon. He wouldn't miss the funeral of his favourite student. He also had a God-child to comfort.

* * *

Jaraiya was heartbroken. He had heard the news from his Toad Summons and rushed back to Konoha as soon as he could. He was there when the Sandaime gave his speech and left to take care of business. He was about to comfort his God-child before he noticed the young ANBU doing so. He knew who it was, and didn't feel like impeding. Maybe he should check out the hot-springs. He was about to leave when saw the ANBU leave in a swirl of leaves.

With no-one else around, Jaraiya walked over to the young redhead child, putting a hand on his shoulders as Naruto began silently sobbing again. "They loved you very much, you know that right? Even though they are heroes of Konoha, and are no longer with us, they both loved you very much." With those words Naruto turned into Jaraiya's embrace, sobbing louder once more. These will be the last tears he'd ever shed, that was a promise.

After another five minutes of silent crying, Naruto turned to where he knew Jaraiya was. "I know it's just that I don't know what to do now that they're gone. I barely left the estate when they were alive, and now I have to live on like this." Jaraiya knew that Naruto was upset, but didn't like his thought pattern at all.

He leant down to Naruto's level. In a soft voice he spoke. "Don't ever use that as an excuse. If Kushina were here, she'd wipe the floor with you, pick you up and hug you then wipe the floor with you again." At the mental image, Naruto slightly chuckled. He knew it was true, it had actually happened a few times. "I know that Kushina trained you privately, believing that your lack of eyesight shouldn't inhibit your capacity to become a Shinobi." Jaraiya spoke again, not beating around the bush with Naruto's current state. Jaraiya was never one to beat around the bush, and Naruto knew this.

"Yeah, she did." Naruto spoke. They started making their way towards the estate.

"Good, I have a feeling that it'll come in handy. Do you know how to complete the 3 Academy Jutsu?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, how are you going with your s Kenjutsu?" Jaraiya asked causing Naruto to look down slightly.

"I'm doing okay, but I've been training in Kenjutsu for a year and still haven't mastered it." Jaraiya laughed at that, causing Naruto to look in his direction.

"Gaki, you can't master Kenjutsu in a year. You have a long way to go. Your mother was a master, you though, will probably be sufficient by the time your twelve." With that Jaraiya kept laughing and walking through the streets without a care in the world. Naruto was right beside him, a slight smirk on his face. He knew this was a coping mechanism for Jaraiya, he knew how hard it is to lose someone that you love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Trading Destiny**

**Holiday mode is a killer and it stops you from working... on anything. Even writing.**

**This is a Older Naruto fic. It is not a crossover, but some aspects of Mortal Kombat and Daredevil are involved. The prologue should give you an idea as to why**

**I write to develop my penmanship, so any tips are helpful**

**I don't own Naruto **

**Trading Destiny**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

It had taken roughly fourteen years for Naruto to return to Konoha. His Godfather Jaraiya had taken him out of Konoha the same week of his parents' funeral. He had been surprised when Jaraiya had asked if he wanted to travel with him. He was sceptical at first, but the Sandaime helped convince him that it was one of the best choice for Naruto.

Flashback

"_So you think I should go with Jaraiya Oji-san?" A young Naruto asked the Sandaime Hokage. It was all so sudden, first Jaraiya had taken him for dinner at his favourite bar, Ichiraku Ramen, and then he asked him if he wanted to travel the world. Gain some experience and Apprentice under the Toad Sage. Now they were in the Hokage's office, discussing the notion further._

"_The final decision is up to you, but this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Go out and travel the elemental nations, get some training, get some experience. Learn all that Jaraiya has to offer and then return when the need arises. You will be the official Apprentice of your Godfather and possibly sign the toad contract in the future." The Sandaime spoke softly, trying his hardest to convince young Naruto to travel with Jaraiya. After all, it wouldn't be good for the Village if Naruto stayed and lived a normal life. It would ruin his plans._

"_Okay, I think that I'll go. What do I need and when are we leaving." Was the last thing Naruto asked before leaving the Sandaime's office with Jaraiya in tow._

Flashback End

Naruto had made the best choice in his life. He was now one of the best Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. The training was hectic and Jaraiya didn't go easy, even if Naruto was blind. He was always pushed to the brink at every training session. He also met a lot of cool people along the way that he would call friends. Then again, this is the Shinobi world, so calling someone a friend was a sure way to get a kunai in the back, especially if one wasn't careful.

Naruto had grown as tall as Jaraiya over the years. His hair was long and spiky like his masters' but still dark red like his mother's. He also mastered the few jutsu that Jaraiya had trained him in. He rarely used Ninjutsu, but Jaraiya was astonished when they first learnt about Naruto's Elemental affinity.

Flashback

"_What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, looking in the general direction that Jaraiya was in. Jaraiya still couldn't get over how accurate Naruto was in pinpointing people. One would think that Naruto wasn't blind and was a sensor._

"_I want you to pump Chakra into this paper; doing so will determine what your Elemental alignment is. This will come in handy in the future when I start teaching you Ninjutsu." With that explanation, Naruto did what he was asked. He pumped his chakra into the paper and was slightly afraid when he heard Jaraiya grasp._

"_What? What is my main element?" Naruto asked, slight panic in his voice. Jaraiya just looked at the paper, what was left of it and pulled another out and asked Naruto do it again._

"_Try one more time Naruto. I didn't really catch onto what your element was." Jaraiya explained, getting Naruto to repeat the process. This time Jaraiya paid close attention, he knew that Naruto was one of two elements; he just didn't know which one._

_This time, he saw the tell-tale signs of cuts appearing on the paper. The first time around, the Paper just crumbled so Jaraiya thought that Naruto had an affinity to Earth. Problem was that the paper was the same colour, so he got him to do it again. What he found was that the paper got sliced up into really small pieces that it looked like it crumbled. This meant that Naruto had a really strong Wind affinity. This was news to Jaraiya and he relayed what he had witnessed to Naruto._

"_So you're saying that I have a really strong affinity to wind?" Naruto asked appearing slightly confused._

"_Well yes. In fact you may be able to control it better than anyone that I know of. Problem is that it's so strong that it may be your only affinity. I don't think you could learn any more than that." Jaraiya explained. Seeing the confused expression on Naruto's face, he sighed._

"_Wind is rare in Hi no Kuni and there are only two people that I know of with that element. One you don't want to meet, the other is the Hokage's son." Jaraiya explained. Noting Naruto's silent state he decided to continue. "In the end, I think that you can master any wind technique that you come across. Using others will be a hassle however, and I don't think you should focus on Ninjutsu training." Naruto nodded slightly. Elemental training was a new concept to him, so he would listen to what Jaraiya had to say._

Flashback end

Naruto had learnt all he could about the wind and used it to his advantage. Being blind didn't help, but with his other senses being off the chart, and his affinity with wind so strong, he was almost unstoppable… Almost. Jaraiya often wiped the floor with him, but Naruto barely went hard out in the spars, especially not using his sword. One time he almost killed Jaraiya with his sword when he went full out.

Flashback

_Jaraiya and Naruto were facing each other, both ready to spar at a moment's notice. Naruto had his sword drawn. It was his mothers' sword before he claimed it. It was 42 inches long with the blade at 31.1 inches and the handle at 10.9. The blade had a dark red/maroon tint to it; as if the sword was slightly rusted with blood. The handle was maroon in colour and had no real design on it. Although it was his mother's sword, Naruto found that it suited him just perfectly._

_Naruto was stood with his left side facing Jaraiya, as if trying to listen to his movements. Jaraiya was grinning and was about to rush in before Naruto changed his stance to face him. The change caught Jaraiya off guard and it was all that Naruto needed to use one of his newly made Jutsu. Naruto raised his hands and performed a 'come hitherto' motion. At that precise moment, Jaraiya felt the air around him condense and felt a tug on his body. The next thing you know Jaraiya was flying towards Naruto at a fast pace whilst Naruto was aiming to decapitate him. The sword hit, but the Jaraiya in front of him went up in a puff of smoke._

_Naruto had to dodge to his left to avoid a Rasengan aimed straight at his head. Doing so however left him open as another Jaraiya had him trapped in the Doton: Swamp of the Underworld. Jaraiya was about to celebrate when he felt the need to duck under a swing. That was the second time that Naruto almost took his head off… Well he did tell Naruto not to hold back._

_The next thing Jaraiya knew was that he was sliced across the chest by an unseen force. It was then that Jaraiya decided to call it quits before Naruto actually did kill him. Jaraiya still has a scar across his chest, one that was made by a wind blade. Jaraiya knew that Naruto was good, but this was almost ridiculous. Naruto wasn't even 17 and he almost killed Jaraiya in a matter of minutes. Jaraiya though was holding back and trying to gauge Naruto's full strength._

"_It's time." Jaraiya spoke, causing Naruto to look in his direction whilst cleaning and re-sheathing his sword. "Time for your Sage training my young apprentice." At that outburst, Naruto raised his eyebrows. He knew that he was good with the sword, but his Taijutsu wasn't up to par. Now Jaraiya wanted him to complete Sage training. That was going to be difficult._

Flashback end

Naruto had completed his training whilst Jaraiya went and tracked down his former teammate. Unfortunately she was no help. Still in a broody mood, even after this long. If only she knew that her Godson was his apprentice. Meh, it was her own fault that she doesn't want to be involved in his life.

XxX

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha but stopped when the two Chuunin called him and asked what business he had in Konoha. "I'm returning home." Was Naruto's short reply.

The two Chuunin however were wary of this stranger. They hadn't seen him at all in Konoha. Naruto was dressed in tight fitting Shinobi gear that fit him like a suit. It was a mixture between Black and Maroon in colour. Covering his eyes was a headband, but it had no symbol on it. Strapped to Naruto's back was his Katana. His hair was tied in a ponytail and was reaching the middle of his back. His face still had the three whisker marks on it, but they were so faint, that you'd have to squint to see them.

"I'm afraid that you have to sign in and get escorted by some ANBU." The Chuunin spoke. They knew that it was the beginning of the Chuunin exams, and that many different Shinobi would be entering the Village to either participate or support their teams. Problem was the words that the young man in front of them had spoken.

"That's fine. I don't mind some company. Is Sandaime-_Sama_ in his office?" Naruto asked, speaking with barely hidden contempt at the _Sama_ part. The Chuunin caught onto it and signalled the ANBU to intercept. "Is that how you treat guests in Konoha?" Naruto asked. He felt the ANBU move into place to subdue him. Just before they attacked however, Naruto disappeared before their eyes. The ANBU were hot on his tail and quickly tracking him down to the Hokage's tower.

No-one knew what had happened, one minute the stranger was standing in front of them, the next they felt him entering the Hokage tower. He was already in the office when the ANBU appeared and tried to subdue him. The Sandaime was slightly surprised; he had barely registered the stranger before his ANBU showed up.

Now one of his ANBU was on the ground whilst another was holding a Tanto to Naruto's neck. The catcher however was the Katana pointed at the purple headed ANBU's neck. The Sandaime looked at the scene with slight interest. He knew who the Katana formerly belonged to and couldn't get over how much the young man in front of him had changed. "So Naruto… Long-time no see?" The Sandaime chuckled. The ANBU stayed in her position for an instant longer before she grabbed her partner and left.

She had lost that little duel, Naruto had been a millisecond faster than her, but only held his blade to her throat. She knew she would have died if he was serious. The only comfort she got, was knowing that he was trained under Jaraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. She knew the name Naruto and judging by the Sandaime's reaction, or lack thereof, she knew he wasn't a threat.

"Long-time no see Sandaime-_Sama_." Naruto replied, keeping his voice as neutral as can be. The Sandaime heard the contempt there however and figured he knew all along. Jaraiya had a mission after all, and Naruto was his student. He was bound to realise sooner or later.

"How have you been and where is Jaraiya at?" The Sandaime asked. Keeping the happy façade up a little longer till he felt the need to drop it. Naruto knew this was some sort of test; something to gauge his reaction.

"He should be here within the month. He told me to arrive before he did." Naruto answered, ignoring the Sandaime's first question. "I heard that my _Sister_ is entering the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked in a cold tone. The Sandaime face changed. He knew this was bound to happen, but the village always came first. They needed the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in the village, and no-one was going to do anything to stop them. Thing was, the Sandaime was uncertain if she was loyal to the village or not, considering the lifestyle that she had. The ANBU tensed, feeling the atmosphere in the room change drastically. The Sandaime looked calm and had a calculative look in his eye. Naruto looked slightly pissed, but it was really hard to tell.

"How about I set a meet between the two of you?" The Sandaime asked diplomatically. Jaraiya had said that Naruto most certainly surpassed him, but the Sandaime was sure that Jaraiya was being boastful. Naruto was about to answer when the door opened to allow a young girl into the room.

Naruto could feel the air shift when she walked in. He looked up slightly and listened to her heartbeat. She felt familiar to him, and he hoped that it was his sister. He could feel her chakra and noticed the dark tint which was most probably the Kyuubi. "Sandaime-Sama" the young girl bowed. She had just finished her training with her Sensei and was looking for a solo D-Rank to complete, normally this wouldn't be acceptable, but every one of Team 7's occupants completed said missions every once and a while. She looked to the other occupant of the room who was looking at her, but at the same time not looking. She could feel the air-current around her shift and wondered what the young man was doing.

He was a tall and handsome man, if not for the headband covering his eyes. She on the other hand was dressed in long ANBU styled pants that was dark red in colour. She had closed toed steel capped boots and two holsters by her sides. In those holsters were two Tanto. She was wearing a small tight dark red vest over her black leather singlet. She wasn't overly developed in the rack department, but it was the perfect size for her. She looked roughly 16 years old, and had whisker like marking on her face. Her hair was a darker tint of red than Naruto's and was tied back in two ponytails with her bangs slightly covering her eyes.

"Ah Natsuko" The Sandaime replied before getting interrupted.

"It's Kira" She spoke suddenly, all mirth removed from her voice. The Sandaime chuckled at the response and waved it off.

"What can I do for you?" The Sandaime asked, ignoring Naruto's presence altogether. This didn't bother Naruto as he was trying to gauge his sisters' reactions. When Naruto was younger, he had developed something akin to sonar like vision which used chakra to visualise what was in front of him. He rarely used it, but it did come in handy. Naruto saw that Kira was a splitting image of their mother, from the pictures that he had of her. He wanted to speak to her, but didn't know what to say. So he stood quiet and heard her request.

"I wish to take a D-Rank, but Iruka won't allow me. Claiming that I need to conserve my strength for the upcoming Chuunin Exams?" Kira asked. The Sandaime was about to answer before Naruto beat him to it.

"That depends on how quick you complete the mission, how much energy you waste, how much energy you have and how quickly your reserves fill up." Naruto replied. He was trying his hardest not to choke up. He knew that it would ruin his image, but this is the first time he ever met his Imoutou. She didn't even know who he was though.

The Sandaime decided then to introduce Naruto "Kira, this is Naruto. He has just gotten back from a long-term training mission which lasted 14 years. He has no place to stay, so I was wondering if you could put him up in your place for the duration of the exams." The Sandaime asked, knowing full well what was going to happen soon, but keeping that to himself.

"How much is the mission?" Kira asked back. The Sandaime chuckled and added before going into detail.

"He is actually someone important. Kira, I would like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. He is your older brother" With that statement the world looked like it ended. Kira looked from the Sandaime to the young stranger and back again. Before Naruto could react, he was on the ground courtesy of a left hook. He barely registered her moving. The next instant Kira was gone. Not even looking back at Naruto.

_Oh what a fine way to meet a sibling for the first time. Especially not knowing you had a sibling to begin with_. The Sandaime wasn't laughing but Naruto could feel the grin from where he sat on the ground. With that in mind, Naruto got up and left. Not even acknowledging the Sandaime.


End file.
